


Glittering, Useless Things

by TheTartWitch



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo doesn't get it, Gen, Money, Trade system in the Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo doesn't understand the monetary system outside the Shire, but it's not for the reason the dwarrow think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glittering, Useless Things

It wasn’t a matter of breeding, or good intentions; hobbits just didn’t understand the drive of other races to collect and use the tiny shiny pieces of metal. Sure, they were pretty enough, and perhaps if you had enough of them they would make good paperweights or eyes for scarecrows, but as a thing to exchange for goods or services? What a laugh! What was the value in these little bits of metals if they were not useful, or entertaining, or edible? Hobbits certainly did not see the allure that captivated so many others, but then, they did not see the allure of metals in general. As a whole it escaped them, and they often had a good laugh at outsiders’ faces when they explained this. They were happy enough to give travelers lodgings and rations, but it seemed an insult to their pride to accept something so worthless from those who obviously treasured it. It would be like taking the rattle from a baby, or a beloved bone from a dog, with the added discomfort of knowing you could gain  _ enemies  _ by refusing to accept these glittering trinkets.

But hobbits carried on their ways, kind and careful and true, and when the dwarrow of the Company came to his door, Bilbo Baggins was a true hobbit to let them stay. 

 

It came up over dinner not too long after they’d set out on their journey; they’d passed through a trader’s post and discovered Bilbo would readily be cheated out of their limited coins. Upon discovering he had no understanding of their anger, it simmered into a wallowing disappointment. Had they chosen one of the spoiled rich who hired others to handle his money on a quest of the poor? Surely Gandalf would not be so cruel? 

But then it came about that he did not understand why they placed such value in such tiny, useless, glimmering things. “They are like rocks on the bottom of the stream,” he said, “pretty and wonderful until you fish them up, and then you are faced with the reality of their uselessness.” The Company was flabbergasted. To speak of money this way, it was almost as though he had no idea of their suffering! Of how they’d wasted away with no money to give for food or shelter or medicine, of how their young starved and their wives and friends wept over the children and elders already lost!

They turned away from him then, leaving him in confusion. Had he done something wrong? Was it truly so wrong, to not know what the little things were? He resolved to ask Gandalf for advice, the next they saw of each other.

 

When Gandalf next returned turned out to be a while in the future, and when he finally arrived he could not believe his eyes. “Bilbo, why do you sit so far from them at mealtimes?” He asked worriedly. “Surely you are well?” 

“Things have been silent on my end since you last came, and ‘tis all over the paperweights they carry!” Bilbo cried, flinging his arms over the wizard’s waist. “They are so angry, so quiet with me, and I haven’t the barest idea of why!” He sobbed like a small child into the wizard’s robe. 

“Paperweights?” Gandalf mumbled, for once in his life mystified. “Dear Mr. Baggins, what on Middle Earth are you talking about?”

Bilbo stepped back a little; his eyes searched out Gandalf’s and frowned a little more when he saw the confusion there. “Yes,” he said, “the small shiny ones, that Big Folk give in exchange for goods or services!” Gandalf’s mouth falls open when he realizes, but before he can explain, Dwalin yelled from across the camp, “yes, regale the halfling on the joys of always having enough money to feed yourself and your family.” His sneer made Bilbo screw up his face like he was going to cry again. Gandalf glared at him.

“Bilbo, Big Folk don’t understand the idea of not using money. They don’t see the honor in others’ relying simply on favors.” Gandalf explained tersely, and Dwalin’s eyes went wide. Bilbo nodded slowly, eyes growing introspective as he thought. 

“But again, what is ‘money’? There is none of  _ that _ in the Shire,” Bilbo muttered, gesturing vaguely towards the sack Gandalf knew for a fact contained Balin’s (and consequently, the Company’s) gold and silver coins, and Thorin, all the way on the other side of the camp, sat up in disbelief. 

“None at all?” He exclaimed. “How on Middle Earth do you get anything? No food, no labours; what do you do all day, slave away for it?” Gandalf sighed. 

“I see; so there was a simple misunderstanding and you punished poor Mr. Baggins for it? How troublesome of you; come, let me explain to you what is so obvious to me.” The dwarrow grumbled but slowly gave up their seats to gather around Gandalf’s feet. Bilbo looked a little stricken, his wandering eyes jumping from face to face. “Hobbits do not find value in money; their society runs in the vein of ‘if you have true need, it shall be given to you’. Farmers trade with shopkeepers for the seeds and for water on hot days, shopkeepers simply allow anyone to come in and take what they need, as long as it is not in excess. Any repairs done on property need only be spoken of before there are hobbits lining up to assist you and there are no property taxes; how could there be, when no one values precious metals? I thought having a hobbit burglar would be particularly of interest to you, seeing as the burglar could just as easily steal from  _ you _ , correct?”

Dwalin and Thorin bobbed their heads slowly in understanding. “What of when they deal with the Outside?” 

Bilbo piped up then. “We trade favors of equal worth; if we need or want something from Outside the Shire, we promise to pay back the traders who bring it in kind, so there is no ill will.”

Dwalin’s face grew apologetic. “I did not realize; I apologize for assuming something horrible.” 

“It’s no fault of yours, I knew the Outside was different but I should have learned about those differences more efficiently.” Bilbo smiled charmingly and the dwarrow eased from their tense positions.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny! Just something that struck me as a funny thing to write about. I'll get back to my 'Charles, you're an alien' series now.


End file.
